The United States of Sirius
by IzzyThatGleekPotterHead2019
Summary: Basically a rewrite of United States of Tara, only, it's the Harry Potter version! Rated M for Dissociative Identity Disorder and sexual content. Wolfstar.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know, I haven't updated Nine Reasons Why and I need to. Eventually I will get to it...eventually. For now, I'm starting a new project, The United States of Sirius. I really wanted to do a Harry Potter version of the show United States of Tara, and so I thought I'd do it with Wolfstar and their godchildren/adopted children Harry and Hermione. Yeah, Harry and 'Mione are gonna be related. So are Tonks and Sirius. AU world in which Azkaban never happened because the Ministry caught Peter. They're all still gonna be wizards and Shizz, but Sirius and Remus will be living at Hogwarts with the kids during the school year. With that being said, this is the first in my little trilogy, so I hope you enjoy it. I'm not gonna put in series ships, just the ships of each individual fic. So for this first one, the main ship is of course, Wolfstar, or Siremus, or Sirius/Remus. Also a bit of minor Harry/Seamus, a bit of Hermione/Cormac, also some Hermione/Victor. Yeah. Okay! That's it for couples. Wolfstar endgame! WOOP! Somewhat OOC Hermione. This WILL be rated M for triggering things and sexual stuff. Trigger Warning for Multiple Personality Disorder and mentions of past sexual abuse, so tread carefully. Alright, long author's note is done, so enjoy.**

**The United States of Sirius**

**Chapter: 1**

"Hermione? Where's that DADA essay I assigned two days ago? It was due yester...day..." Sirius trailed off as he walked into one of the three bedrooms in his quarters in search of his adopted daughter, Hermione. Hermione and her brother Harry were his godchildren and technically his adopted children as well, since James had left him as their official guardian should anything ever happen to Lily and himself. Since the two kids, along with Sirius and his husband Remus, were at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione could have technically stayed in the Gryffindor Dormitories, but they had chosen to stay with their fathers in the quarters that Sirius and Remus shared together, seeming to be more comfortable this way.

Now Sirius was standing in the middle of Hermione's empty bedroom, staring at what looked like an empty condom wrapper lying carelessly on the floor, and an empty potion bottle resting on his daughter's bedside table. Sirius was almost positive that that was a 'morning after' potion, but just to be safe, he hurried over to the bedside table, grabbing the potion bottle and turning it so he could look at the label. Dear mother of Merlin, it was a morning-after potion! Sirius could not believe his own daughter was having sex with any boy; she was only sixteen. And in his own _quarters_, no less!

Sirius's hands clenched around the potion bottle in sheer anger and frustration as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He knew if he got stressed out, one of them would come out, and he really didn't want to think of that possibility. But he couldn't help it. His daughter had _sex _in their living quarters! The small vial fell out of his hands, breaking on the ground as he clutched his hair in frustration. He tried to control it, but he couldn't. And very soon, he was being pushed to the back as one of the alters took complete control.

* * *

><p>When Hermione walked into her room later that day, she really hadn't expected to walk in on this. Her father was wearing tight jeans and a tank top, rummaging around through all of her clothes.<p>

"What are you doing in my bed..room...oh," Hermione trailed off, seeing the broken vial on the ground next to the condom wrapper. She should have thought to clean up after herself, she realized.

"We found that earlier. Sirius is pissed," her father turned around, rolling his eyes and laughing, only it wasn't her father, Hermione realized.

"S," she smiled. S was by far, one of her favorite alters out of the four of them, including her dad.

"You're running out of good clothes to wear, did you know?" S frowned, going back to rummaging in the closet.

"What were you looking for?" Hermione asked, going over to the closet to see if she could help S find whatever it was she was looking for.

"A skirt, a short one that will show off my ass, and a nice low-cut bra too," S replied.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that. "Don't you think Remus might freak out when he sees you in that?" She asked. Out of all the alters, S was the most provocative, and often the one that freaked Remus out the most, seeing as S was a girl and Remus was very much gay.

"Oh, he won't mind, oh! There's that bra I was looking for, and the skirt," S beamed, proceeding to strip and change right in front of Hermione.

"Alright, I do _not_ need to see that," Hermione laughed, turning her head as S changed.

"Don't act like you haven't seen a dick before, silly," S teased, quickly getting dressed.

"I'd prefer not to see my dad's though, thanks," Hermione replied, turning back to face S once she was fully dressed. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Perfect," Hermione replied with a smile.

"Sirius, 'Mione?" A voice called.

"In here dad! S is out!" Hermione warned just as her brother and father stepped into the room.

Remus took one look at the empty condom wrapper still lying in the ground and rose an eyebrow at Hermione. "Not surprised," he mumbled. Knowing Hermione, she would do something like this that would cause Sirius to stress out and switch.

"Neither am I," was Harry's reply.

"How do I look, handsome?" S smiled, strutting over to Remus, heels clicking along the graphite floor.

"Erm...fine. You look fine, S," Remus blushed, quite embarrassed to see his husband in such little clothing, and in his daughter's clothing nevertheless. "How's Sirius?" He asked of S.

"Pissed off. He found an empty condom wrapper and a morning-after potion. How do you _think_ he feels?" She laughed.

"Right.." Remus mumbled quietly.

"Sirius? Remus?" A voice called.

"Oh, damn, I forgot Tonks was coming over tonight for dinner!" Remus groaned.

"Tonks is a stuck up little bitch that doesn't believe we exist," S grumbled.

"S, not now, please. Yes Tonks?" Remus called, walking out into the small living room and towards the fireplace.

"Can I come through? You _did_ remember we had dinner set up for tonight, didn't you?"

"Yes, no, I mean-" Remus sighed. "Tonks, listen, I'm sorry. Some things have come up..S is out again and-"

"Hi, Sirius's bitchy sister," S grinned, strutting out of Hermione's bedroom in her provocative clothing, Hermione and Harry trailing along behind her.

"Sirius, why are you dressed like that?" Tonks sighed in exasperation.

"I'm not Sirius. I'm S," S grumbled, folding her arms over her chest in agitation.

"No you're _not_, Sirius. You don't. Have. Multiple. Personality. Disorder," Tonks spat out, emphasizing each word.

"Yes we _do_! There's four of us!" S snapped angrily. She had really become fed up with Sirius's sister and her narrow minded view point on the whole thing.

"Why do I even _bother_ with explaining it to you? You're obviously faking it!" Tonks screamed back.

"WE'RE NOT FAKING!" S exploded.

"Leave. Now," Remus stepped in between the two, glaring down at the fireplace. "Before you stress my husband and his alters out even more."

With a cry of exasperation, Tonks's head vanished from the fireplace, and there was a long silence before Remus turned back to his children. "Why don't you two head to your rooms? I'll get dinner started."

Hermione and Harry nodded, both turning around and heading to their respective bedrooms, shutting their doors.

Another tense silence followed. "Well then, I'll fix dinner for us, shall I?" Remus tried for a reassuring smile, but S simply shook her head, finally looking up at him.

"No. Dinner can wait. For now..." She stepped towards him, sending her lips crashing into his as she slowly backed him into a wall, her arms wrapped around him as she kissed him frantically, looking for some sort of comfort from all the stress she'd had to deal with today, because Sirius clearly couldn't deal with it himself.

"S, wait, stop! Stop," Remus gently pushed her away, keeping a firm grip on her shoulders. "Now listen to me, I know you're upset with Tonks, I am too, but Sirius and I agreed that neither of us are comfortable with me having sex with any of you."

"I know," S sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just so fucking _stressed_ because of what she said and Sirius finding the condom wrapper and-"

"Why don't you go lie down, try and relax. I'll make dinner and you can eat in our room tonight, yes?" Remus asked, kindly.

S nodded. "Yeah, sounds good, and sorry for, you know, trying to make out with you earlier," she shook her head. "I know you and Sirius don't like me doing that."

"It's fine S. You were upset. Now go rest," Remus gestured to their bedroom, and S made her way inside, kicking her shoes off and curling up on the bed, eventually drifting off into a deep, almost-peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>"What, you don't believe me?" Hermione snapped, glaring angrily at her boyfriend Cormac.<p>

"No. It's stupid. What normal person has multiple personalities?" Cormac scoffed.

"My dad!" Hermione retorted back.

""Well, you don't have to fucking _yell_. Just because your entire family is bonkers doesn't mean you have to act like them," Cormac rolled his eyes at how dramatic his girlfriend was being today.

"My dad is not crazy!" Hermione yelled, and slapped him hard across the face.

Sirius came around the corner just as Cormac had shoved her back, hard.

"Hey!" Sirius growled, rushing up to catch her before she could fall. Once he'd gotten her upright again, he glowered at Cormac. "That's my daughter you just shoved, I don't know if you realized that," he snarled.

"Why do _you_ care? You're all just a bunch of loonies anyway, especially you," Cormac replied with a sneer.

Before Sirius knew it, he was being pushed back, another, more aggressive alter taking his place.

"Alright, _listen_ you little fucking punk-" the alter started, but Hermione grabbed his arm, holding him back. "Chuck! Not now!" She hissed.

"Chuck?" Cormac laughed. "Wow, you really _are_ fucking crazy," and with that, he swaggered away, leaving Hermione to hold back a very angry alter.

"Chuck please calm down, _please_," Hermione pleaded, really not wanting to have to forcibly drag him back to their quarters on her own.

"He _shoved_ you, he _insulted_ Sirius, I'll KILL him!" Chuck snarled, struggling to get out of her grip.

"Chuck no! Please! Stop!" Hermione shrieked as she tried to keep her hold on him.

The door to the transfiguration classroom down the hall opened, and both Remus and Harry rushed out.

"We heard screaming. Sirius?" Remus asked, hurrying over to help Hermione restrain the stronger man.

"Chuck," Hermione replied as Harry grabbed on too.

"Merlin, what-agh, Chuck!-what happened?" Remus asked, trying unsuccessfully to drag Chuck back to their quarters.

"HE SHOVED HER! HE WAS PUSHING HER AROUND AND INSULTED SIRIUS!" Chuck screamed in rage.

"Cormac," Hermione quickly clarified.

"You and-GAH!-I-nngh!-really need to talk about that-MERLIN'S BEARD!-that boy!" Remus huffed, having given up on dragging Chuck back to their quarters, he was now unsuccessfully trying to pin him to the ground.

"FUCK IT REMUS JUST LET ME KILL HIM!" Chuck screamed.

"No, Chuck, listen! Killing him isn't going to help anyone, alright. Please just try and calm down!" Remus sighed in exasperation.

A long, irritated sigh escaped Chuck's lips. "Fine," he scowled. "I'll be good, for now."

"Good. Now. Hermione has a Quidditch game in an hour. So let's go watch her and have fun," Remus replied.

Chuck nodded, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down. "Alright...yeah. We'll go watch the Quidditch game," he nodded.

Remus, satisfied that Chuck wasn't going to murder anyone now, got off of him, along with Harry and Hermione.

"Right. Harry and I will finish up our class, and then we'll head out together."

With that being said, he and Harry walked back into the Transfiguration room, letting the door shut carefully behind them.

* * *

><p>The Quidditch Game would have gone perfectly, had it not been for the fact that Cormac was there and Chuck was still out, that is.<p>

Remus's reaction was to pointedly ignore the boy, and have a good talking to with Hermione later about him.

Chuck's reaction was quite different. The boy was only two seats away and he couldn't help himself. He stood up, walking over to the other boy, who was focused on the game.

"'Scuse me," he said, and Cormac turned to him. Chuck's fist went out, slamming into Cormac's face in rage. "That's for fucking around with Sirius!"

In retrospect, Remus probably should have seen the next part coming. Harry had always been at odds with Cormac and had been looking for the perfect excuse to curse him for a while now, so he stood, pulled out his wand, pointed it straight at Cormac, and said, "This is for being an arsehole to my sister. Stupefy!"

The boy went flying, and instantly professors were surrounding him, checking to make sure he was alright. Dumbledore himself shot an angry gaze at both Chuck and Harry, while Remus stood there, looking mortified.

"You two are going to be in so much trouble!" He hissed.

Chuck and Harry both shrugged. "We know," Harry smiled over at Chuck. Sure Sirius was probably going to get reprimanded, and he'd probably get a detention, but he didn't care. He really did have the best godfather/dad in the whole wide world.

Prehaps, Remus thought with a smile, the day hadn't gone so badly after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you thank you thank you soooo much for the one fav that I got. So far this story isn't getting the kind of views I wanted it to and I was devastated until I went back and saw I had a fav. It was like, instant inspiration. That being said, fav this story guys, follow it, review it, it really does inspire me to write more even if it's just one or two people doing it. On with the fanfic!**

**Chapter 2**

"I don't think it's very fair that_ I_ got in trouble for something _Chuck_ did," Sirius growled, glaring across the desk at Dumbledore. After the 'Quidditch Incident' as Remus had dubbed it, Sirius, or more accurately, Chuck, had been escorted to Dumbledore's office along with Harry. After yelling profanities about Cormac, many of the staff at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore himself, Chuck had 'left' in a rage, allowing Sirius control of his body again. Sirius had to admit he was both proud of Chuck for having successfully defended his daughter, and pissed off that Chuck had gotten him in this mess in the first place.

"Be that as it may, Sirius. We can't be having these...episodes...all the time. You're our DADA teacher here. Maybe it would be better if you started going back on the Potions you were ta-"

"No. No, those things were horrible. I felt depressed and down all the time, and to be honest Dumbledore, they made me want to _die_ most of the damn time," Sirius replied.

"I'll keep an eye on him, Headmaster. This won't happen again, count on it," Remus said, stepping up and putting a comforting hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"See to it that it doesn't Remus. As for you, Harry, detention for the next week. You all may leave," Dumbledore gestured towards the door, and Sirius bolted up from his chair, rushing out of the room with Remus and Harry right behind him.

"Sirius, we've _got_ to do something to stop the switching," Remus sighed as he sat on the couch in their quarters, his husband right by his side.

"I don't know how to," Sirius mumbled, running his hands shakily through his hair. "Remus, _please_, I just...really don't know how to-"

"No, stop," Remus took his hands, gently pulling them away from his hair and holding them. "Stop. I'm sorry. Of course you can't control it and it would be horrible if you went back on the medication."

"I'm sorry about yesterday...and today. You've barely seen me," Sirius sighed.

"It's alright, love," Remus leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Sirius's head. "Come on. Why don't we try to get some sleep, hmm?" He carefully helped Sirius off the couch, leading the exhausted man back into their bedroom and curling into him once the two had gotten in bed. "Goodnight, Sirius."

"Night, Remmy," Sirius replied with a smile, and drifted off to sleep.

"Snape is awful," Harry growled, walking into Sirius and Remus's quarters the next day after classes, letting the door slam shut.

"What happened?" Sirius, who for once was actually himself, looked up from the daily prophet he'd been reading only seconds ago, took one last sip of his tea, and then stood up, putting the newspaper and cup of tea on the coffee table before walking up to his son. "What did Snape do this time?"

"He gave me detention. And it wasn't even my fault! Pansy Parkinson was the one who thought it'd be funny to spill my cauldron filled to the brim with potion, which, may I add, nearly caught my _hair _on fire!" Harry huffed indignantly.

"Snape's a bloody arsehole," Hermione grumbled, and Sirius's gaze turned to her, eyebrows raised. "Language," he warned.

Hermione looked like she was going to say something, but a look from Remus, who was sitting in the armchair across from her, shut her up instantly.

"You have enough detentions with Dumbledore as it is. Snape can't just go adding more," Sirius scoffed.

"That's what I tried to tell him! But he wouldn't listen to me!" Harry huffed.

"How about I go and try to talk to him?" Sirius asked, but Harry shook his head.

"Er...no thanks...Remus can do it..." He muttered quietly.

"O-oh...are you sure?" Sirius could feel the hurt pounding through his chest, and his lips tightened into a straight line.

"Yeah. Positive," Harry replied.

"R-right...well..in that case...I'll just...go out to Hogsmeade with Tonks, seeing as I'm clearly not wanted."

"Sirius, love, wait," Remus reached for him, but Sirius shrugged him off, striding towards the fireplace. "Tonks House," he called, grabbing a handful of Floo powder and throwing it into the fireplace before stepping through.

When Sirius first stepped through, Tonks started a bit, looking surprised and drawing her wand before realizing who it was. "Oh it's you. Hey Siri," she smiled nervously, somewhat embarrassed for her outburst the other day. She knew her brother was going through a lot of stress at the moment. She never should have yelled at him, even if he did believe he had that silly disorder.

"Hi," Sirius sighed, sitting down at the table next to her.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that day-"

"What...oh! That. No, it's fine. I know S can be irritating," Sirius chuckled softly.

"Right..." Tonks muttered.

"Anyway, listen. I could really use a break...do you mind if we go to Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked.

"Of course! I've got nothing better to do anyway," Tonks replied. "Just let me get my cloak. It's starting to get cold out there. Accio cloak!" She called.

"Thanks for this. Really. I just...I think I just need to get out sometimes," Sirius shook his head.

"Oh I know the feeling. Don't worry. We'll go get a couple of butter beers and catch up," Tonks replied, wrapping the cloak around her and heading towards the fireplace. "Ready?"

"Ready," Sirius grabbed a handful of Floo Powder.

"Hogsmeade!" They said together, and stepped into the fireplace.

"So tell me everything," Tonks smiled, taking a sip of her butter beer.

"Well, I am officially on probation," Sirius replied.

"Wha-_how_?" Tonks's mouth dropped.

"Chuck punched some kid that had been messing with Hermione," Sirius replied, and the air quickly became tense.

"You don't have DID.." Tonks murmured quietly.

"Yes I _do_! Why are you having such a hard time believing me?" Sirius sighed.

"Because you _don't_! Sirius, listen to me, you're just really stressed out and so you're making up all these different people to try and cope with-"

"I'M NOT MAKING THEM UP!" Sirius snapped, not even noticing that people had turned to stare. He had already begun to switch, and then, suddenly, he straightened, a smirk gracing his features.

"Sirius?" Tonks asked.

"Alex," a cocky voice corrected her.

"No, Sirius. You're not Alex or S or Chuck. You're just _Sirius_," Tonks huffed out.

"You don't seem to understand. None of us is the same person at all," and with that, Alex stood up, strutting out the door with a frown on his face.

"Well, I don't see what the big deal was about giving him anymore detentions," Remus sighed. This conversation with Snape had been going around in circles at least fifty times already, but Remus was determined to win.

"Do you understand anything I've been trying to tell you, Lupin?" Snape sneered, and was about to continue when the door was flung open, and Sirius walked in, or at least, it _looked_ like Sirius. Remus knew better than to assume though. "Sirius?" He asked.

"Alex," Alex replied, shaking his head and coming up to stand next to Remus. "Hello, Severus," he smirked.

"Black," Snape growled.

"Why are you so hard on Harry, hmm?" Alex asked, still smirking. "Is it because he reminds you too much of James and of how much better he was in school than you ever could be? So now you're taking it out on his son? Is that it?"

"Why you, _insolent_ little-" Snape snarled.

"Go ahead. Finish that sentence, and I'll tell the entire school tomorrow morning about that time in fifth year after our OWLs. See if anyone's afraid of you after _that_, Snivellus!"

Snape was fuming by this time, and Remus thought it might be wise to try diffusing the situation. But before he could say anything, Alex was talking again.

"And hear this. If you _ever_ try making Harry's life miserable again, or Hermione's, you'll be paying for it. Have a nice day," and he strutted out with a smirk on his face.

"Severus, he was ju-"

"Get. Out," Snape growled, and Remus backtracked, high tailing it out of the room before anything could get any worse.

"I really can't believe you did that," Hermione snapped, rolling her eyes at Alex as they walked back into their quarters. The two of them had finished dinner earlier than Remus and Harry had, and the latter two had decided they would meet Hermione and Alex-or whoever Sirius happened to be by the time they got back-after dinner.

"Why are you bitching about it?" Alex snapped. "I protected Harry. Isn't that enough for you, or do you just hate me because I'm an alter like everyone else seems to?"

"I don't hate you. I'd just really like my dad back, thanks!" Hermione yelled back.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? NO ONE'S GETTING HIM BACK TONIGHT BECAUSE BETWEEN HARRY NOT WANTING HIM AROUND AND TONKS NOT BELIEVING US I'M STUCK HAVING TO TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING AROUND HERE!" Alex exploded.

"YOU THINK IT'S HARD FOR YOU?" Hermione yelled right back. "MY DAD HAS THREE OTHER FUCKING PEOPLE IN HIS HEAD AND HARRY AND I CAN'T KEEP ANY FRIENDS BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU!" She shoved him back as hard as she could, and Alex stumbled slightly before raising his hand, slapping her across the face, hard enough to leave a mark.

The two stood there, staring at each other before Remus and Harry entered the room. "Hermione? Sirius?" Remus asked.

"He just slapped me!" Hermione hissed.

"Who?" Remus asked, staring at his husband. Surely it hadn't been Sirius.

"A-Alex," Hermione replied, reaching a hand up to touch her face tenderly.

Remus let out a long sigh. Well, that made more sense then. "It doesn't look too bad Hermione, just a little red mark. Go to bed, won't you? I'll deal with Alex."

Hermione nodded, and rushed into her room, Harry following behind her to make sure she was truly alright.

"Alex..." Remus murmured gently.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered, biting his lip as a tear trailed down his face. "She made me so angry and I just...I snapped."

"No, no it's fine. It'll be fine," Remus wrapped his arms around Alex, pulling in in for a hug. "It's fine Alex. I know you all are stressed out about things that have been happening lately. But I'm here. For all of you."

"Thank you," Alex smiled, hugging him back just as tightly. "Remus..listen..I know you don't feel comfortable having sex with us...but I just...I could really use the distraction right now," he sighed.

"No Alex. Sirius and I agreed, no sex between me and the alters," Remus replied.

"Figured you'd say that," Alex sighed. "In that case, I'm going to bed if you want to join me."

"Yeah. That I can do," Remus replied, following him into the bedroom.


End file.
